This invention relates to a combination of a lever connector and its mating connector.
The connector combination of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,313 or JP A H11-185872, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The conventional connector combinations are designed without consideration of a smooth refit operation after detachment of the connectors. Therefore, there is a need for a connector combination that ensures a smooth refit operation.